The Elements of Life
by teamkyubi13
Summary: A young man come to konoha saying his village is gone. who is he and what powers does he hold behind the necklace seal he has. pairs undecided for now. NOT A MARY SUE OC!
1. a village gone

The Elements of Life

By teamkyubi13

Disclaimer: I FINALLY OWN NARUTO! Gets evil glare from a certain hyuuga princess just kidding. Naruto is own by his creator, ……..and hinata. Goes and cowers in fear of a woman pissed off

Just quick authors note to get out of the way; Ill update this hopefully weekly. And as for my other story, I'm working on its next chapter slowly. So bear with me to all who enjoy my sappy lovely song fic. Plus I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone might be interested give me an email and ill consider ya. Now on with my new show.

"Blah" normal talking

**Blah** sound effect

_Blah_ jutsu name

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the country of fire, there is many a village. One instance is the village of konoha. With its ninja and much commerce, it's a prosperous village. But this day, one village hidden deep within fire country would be erased from the map. This is the story of konoha and of a boy who barely got out with his life of the village that was destroyed, the dragon village.

An eleven-year-old boy was running blindly through the woods of Konoha. He just kept running through the barely light forest as the orange and yellow ball called the sun gently sank beneath the horizon. Naruto was running deeper and deeper into the woods to escape the villages and all the hate. He never did anything wrong except maybe a prank or two. But still in his mind it didn't call for him to be ganged up on and chased with sharp objects all around the village until he escapes into the forest right? Well, when things calmed down, he would talk with oji-san. He would at least treat him to so ramen. As he calmed himself with this thought, he realized he had run to one of his hiding spots in the forest that he liked. Around him was a clearing of trees formed in a ring. Running through the middle of the clearing was a soft moving stream. Next to the top of the hokage heads, this was one of his best spot to sit and be alone. He calmed himself down more. Only realizing now he was crying as he was running. He sat against a tree and looked up at the moon and the stars.

" Why kami-sama, did you curse me so many times in my life? Will I be rewarded in the end or is this repent for what I did in another life?"

Naruto's question was not answered by kami-sama, so he sighed and just closed his eyes and listened to the running stream in front of him. Letting the running water sound take his mind somewhere else….

**rustle**

He tensed up as he heard the bushes across from him rustle.

**rustle **

There it was again. He slowly got up leaving the utopia that was in his mind and got into the fighting position he learned from Iruka-sensei and pulled out the old kunai he'd found in the woods awhile back and claimed for his own. He wondered if the villages followed him to his spot and were going to attack him again. In which case he couldn't attack the villager(s) with his kunai because he would be arrested. He was ready for them, or anything else, rogue nins, wild animals. But what he wasn't read for is what came out of the bushes. What did come out was a young boy who looked about his age covered in gashes and cuts, his white clothing stained with blood. It looked like he just came out of heavy fighting. He looked to see naruto staring at him.

"Please, help me! My village is being destroyed and I…I… oh..."

He couldn't even finish as he collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Naruto rushed up to him and grabbed him and supported him.

" I better take him to the old man. He'll know what to do about this."

With that goal in mind Naruto started walking back towards the village where the hokage mansion is. Being careful with his new companion and making sure he didn't fall down or anything would hurt him any worse than he already was.

--------------------------------- Time skip to hokage's mansion -----------------------------------

Sarutobi was calmly sitting at home, done with paperwork for the evening and just about to sit down with a cup of tea and icha icha paradise three and relax until a pounding at the front door interrupted his evening.

" Now who could that be?" He wondered aloud to himself as he walked to the door. Well he got one good shock from seeing naruto with an injured person with him. He was just expecting an elder or assistant needing him for some paper work but not this. (A/N seems like my story has surprises in it ne?)

" Old Man, help me out. He hurt bad and I don't know how to heal him?"

"Naruto where did you find him?" The third asked him while they went into his house and laid the young man out in the living room on the couch.

" Well the villages chased me and I ran into the forest and then I sat down for a bit in one spot until he came up to me, shocking the heck out of me and said something about a village being destroyed. Then he just passed out and I brought him here." Naruto said as he watched the hokage do a healing jutsu on the wounded boy.

" Well when he wakes up we must ask him some questions; and what do you mean by you were chased by the villagers" The hokage asked with a stern voice.

" Well, uh, um, I bumped into a man and he started calling me names and then a group formed and started throwing things at me so I ran away, but they chased me, but I lost them eventually."

The Hokage sighed, tomorrow he was going to get all those villagers and let Ibiki have some fun time with them. He was tired of them chasing down the poor boy. It was time he took action on them. But before he could think anymore, he heard a groaning from next to him. He looked over and saw the source of the noise. He watched and Naruto to as the boy awoke from his tired induced slumber and looked up.

" Huh, where am I?" He asked out loud in a raspy voice.

"Easy young one, you are in Konoha village and are currently in my house, the hokage mansion. I am Sarutobi, the third hokage." He said calmly to the boy. " And who might you be and what is this of you saying a village being destroyed?"

He looked at the hokage for a moment, letting everything fill into his head and then it hit him hard like a ton of bricks. He bit his lip to fight the tears but just let them flow silently in the end. " Its t-true what I said. The village was… oh kami-sama…" He said aloud and just hid his head in his hands.

Naruto watched the boy in silence, not sure what to do. He apparently like him was feeling the pain of sadness. He was going to reach out to him until the old man beat him to the punch. " Take it slowly, first tell us who you are and what village was destroyed." He said in a calming voice.

The boy sobered up quickly, drying his eyes. Then looked at them both.

" My name is Sorem Jin and I am the last surviving member of dragon village which was destroyed tonight. If you will, ill tell you what happened."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** like it? Love it? Loathe it? Hey that's your opinion. I'm just the writer. I've been dying to get this one started and now here it is. Don't worry Jin is no Mary sue. I promise he won't get out of hand. If he does someone tell me. Well, like I said I'm going to try and get this one up weekly if not sooner. Just check back for updates when you want.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LIKE NICE REVIEWS

Flames will now be used to heat my house and lower my heating bill.

Until next chapter, this is your writer signing off.


	2. The fall of dragon

The Elements of Life

Chapter two: the fall of the dragon.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or characters in any way shape or form. They belong to its creator. That and naruto himself belongs to hyuuga hinata…. now can I please be untied the ropes and really itchy

Hinata: no way. Not until you make naru-kun mine in your story

Me: fine fine…sheesh…scary

-------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: in case you didn't catch it, the recent disclaimer was a hint at later events. But moving on, not much to say really. Except that I enjoy the reviews and I'm getting new and better ideas every day. So keep watching out for my updates and what not. That and I'm not going to say which lady might steal Jin's heart. But naruto and hinata is going to be a definite, because if I don't a certain girl will strangle me. But anyways, on with the show.

" blah " talking

" **blah** " think talk

"_blah_" jutsu yell

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: the fall of the dragon 

" My name is Sorem Jin and if you will, I'll tell you about my village, and how it was destroyed tonight" Jin said with remorse in his voice. But as soon as he finished, he started coughing and hacking hard and spit up blood.

" Oh this is no good"

" Crap, what the heck do we do jiji-san?" asked a very nervous naruto

" Grab him up and then hold onto me, ill do a transportation jutsu to get us to the hospital fast" the hokage said already doing seals. Naruto quickly obeyed and grabbed up Jin and then grabbed a hold of the hokage. Just as he did the hokage finished the seals and they were gone from the house in a swirl of leaves and in the lobby of the hospital.

" Welcome to Konoha hosp… oh hello hokage-sama what bring you here?" the young receptionist asks, no seeing the boy slung over Naruto's shoulder.

" I'm sorry but this is an emergency, naruto, bring Jin around so that she may see" Sarutobi said and moved aside, letting the receptionist see the boy.

" Oh my, he's hurt badly, I'll call the doctor right away" She said and rushed around calling the doctors to get down for emergency treatment. In no time at all, Jin was put on a stretcher and brought into the ER (A/N Emergency room for those who don't know) for treatment.

-----------------------------------------------Time skip to the end of surgery ----------------------

" Hokage-sama, we have good news" A nurse said while walking out of the ER " The young boy you brought in will make a full recovery, he is very strong is awake right now as a matter of fact. He is lucky someone pre-treated him before he came otherwise it could have been much worse for him rather than just internal bleeding and deep cuts and wounds."

" Thank you, we will go see him now. Come along Naruto" He said and they both walked into the ER to see Jin awake and sitting in bed in a meditative position

" Hello Jin, I'm amazed at how you're up so fast after surgery"

" Hello hokage-sama and the kid that saved me" He said opening his eyes and looking at them.

" Kid...kid…I'm no Kid! I'm Uzumaki naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage someday!" Naruto yelled out

" Alright alright jeez, chill out Uzumaki-san" Jin said to try and calm him.

" Naruto calm down, now, Sorem-san will you please tell us your story. You were about to earlier but you started coughing up blood if you remember" The hokage said stepping into the conversation.

" Oh…yes…" He said, gaining a more serious tone. " I will tell you, but I must ask for the time being you must keep this a secret, both of you must swear to keep it secret." He looked them both in the eye

" I promise to keep it a secret. What about you old man? Can you keep it secret?" Naruto said, eager to learn something secret.

" Yes yes I promise" The hokage said smiling down at naruto but in his mind actually interested in learning of this tragedy that befell the boy.

" Well, as I said I came here from dragon village. A village deep within fire country a good distance from here. I'm not sure if we're on the map anymore since we cut off most communication to the outside world a long time ago." He said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

" Yes, I do remember the village and I kept contact with it. We were in good terms, your village and this one" The third said. " But continue with your story."

" Right, well, our village trained ninja even though we were never recognized as a hidden village but it didn't matter. Our ninja were only used for keeping the peace and for times of danger and invasion if it ever happened. The leader of our village, the ryuukage I guess, was my father and brother figure hayabusa ryu. I have lived in the village for a good portion of my life and we were peaceful, until a nuke-nin, karuka doku, decided to take revenge on us. It seemed he was exiled long before I came to live in the village.

He was banished due to him slaughtering many for pure enjoyment, a trait not welcomed when it is your own comrades you slaughter. He waited many years to take his revenge. Biding his time and gathering a force of other slaughterers like himself and criminals. He waited twenty years, tonight October 13, to strike us down. He waited until late into the night when the ninja guard was changing to strike. They launched a volley of fire arrows into the village, setting most of it ablaze, then his forces and himself charged and began the slaughter. They killed everyone and everything, women, children, the elderly, and my brother and father figures. I had two, ryu and another man named morinoto ginji. They along with the ninja forces put up a valiant fight against doku and his men. But they were outnumbered and eventually killed them all, leaving no one to protect the innocent. I begged to join in the fighting but my brothers forbid it. They told me and they would watch over me if they died and if they didn't we'd all go out for one of my favorite foods, ramen, once we beat back all the invaders. I knew they would die but I respected their wishes, giving them a hug even though it was unmanly of me, and I fled from the village knowing it was the last time I would see them. But I was attacked by a small band of the invaders on my way out. We fought and you saw the results, but I did win and finished off more of the invaders, hoping it would help my brothers. I then fled as fast as I could to any village I could get to. I ended running to Konoha and I ran into Uzumaki-san and well, you know what happened from there." He said finishing his story with a bowed head.

" Well I must say I am shocked to find out dragon village is gone and you're the only one left. I am even more saddened that ryu-kun is dead. I met him along time ago and trained him some when he came to the village to train and continue the relation of our villages." The hokage said and put a hand on Jin's shoulder. " Don't worry Jin-san, Everything will be ok. But for now you need to rest and tomorrow we will decide the next best plan of action." The hokage said and motioned for naruto to come with him. " Naruto I want you to come with me for the evening, just to make sure the villagers don't come after you again. "

" Hai jiji-san" Naruto said and went with him. But came back and said to Jin from the doorway. " Don't worry, jiji-san is real smart and will help you. Plus you got me as a friend, so you already have a place here." He said and left

Jin smiled a little then laid down looking up. " I hope I find a place for myself. I will and I will be happy again somehow, it's what my brothers would want." With that said to himself and the wind, he closed his eyes and let the embrace of sleep come to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes**: Well that's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Again still I need a beta reader, which would be nice. Just drop me a message and ill give you a try. I'll keep updating weekly if not more if I get free time in school or vacation, which I'm on now which is good. Until next chapter.

READ AND REVOEW PEOPLE! PELASE REVIEWS ARE NICE!

Ja Ne mina-san!


	3. burned dragon

Chapter three: The remains of the burned dragon

Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto; the world is cruel some times

A/N: just making this brief. Sorry I haven't updated the story in a bit. I've had my own family deaths to deal with. Me grandmother passed on so I needed to get past that, plus schools just been the pits so that needed to be taken care of as well. Plus lots of school work to deal with. But moving on, here is the third chapter, enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jin awoke with the sun just barely over the cliff with four faces on it, he thought once more about what he lost, and where his life would take him from here. He looked over all of his body and saw he was good enough, so he thought, and got up to get out. He once had a bad experience in dragon village where a nurse tried to seduce him while he was healing; he never went back to that clinic as long as he lived. He quietly walked around his room looking for his training gi, it was important to him and was also the only clothing he had for now.

"Son of… they took my clothes" he said to himself as he finished looking around until he noticed a pile of new looking clothing folded in a chair next to his bed. "Oh" he said looking at them and feeling stupid. Apparently the hokage had his clothes cleaned and mended. He slipped them on and looked at himself. His black hair a tangled mess still clumped at parts with his own dried blood. " Well, look out world, here I come," He said to himself then chuckled slightly, that's what his niisan ginji would say when he felt the day wouldn't feel right. He slowly and silently walked out of his hospital room and down the hall, trying to be as aware as he could and not get spotted. He got to the stairwell and everything seemed to be going good. " Just where do you think your going young man?" he heard a voice say…So much for being safe. " Um, I'm just going out to lunch" He said with a nervous chuckle and with that he dashed down the stairs, jumping over the rail to get down some levels faster. " COME BACK HERE YOU!" he heard the nurse bellow and soon he found himself running and dodging stunning Justus. " Aw come on, why can't I just escape normally?" " He asked to himself as he dive rolled down an entire flight. He finally got out and was in the lobby and still dodging, using people as human shields always muttering sorry when they got hit. " See ya!" he yelled as he ran out and began running though the city. " You'll get yours you little gaki" the nurse said but chuckled. He was one of the few people who have actually escaped the hospital, right next to the Uzumaki boy and the Fourth Hokage. He ran laughing a bit thinking how ashamed yet proud his brothers would be at his stupid stunt. He finally finished running through the town and noticed he was in a food district. His stomach gave loud protest as the aromas filled his nose. " Alright alright well get some chow. But we got no money so we can at least fill up on the smells, kuso!" He muttered and began wandering around. Walking more and more into the food section, he happened across a small food stand selling ramen and seeing a familiar face. " Oi, you're the guy who helped me right, naruto wasn't it?" Jin asked sitting down on a stool next to the blonde boy. " Yup, that's me. Hey what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" He asked finishing up a bowl of the salty goodness that is ramen. " Uh, I got out on good behavior?" He said, thinking of how pathetic the excuse was. " Suurreee, anyways, want to come with me to see the old man. He said he needed to see you anyways and you probably need to talk to him." " Indeed I do Naruto" Said a voice behind them and they whirled around to come face to face with a smiling Hokage. " Jin, I would like to offer you citizenship here in Konoha, that is if there is no one left in dragon village. " The hokage said with a sad smile. " Well, I'll think about it Hokage-sama. But in the mean time I need to ask you permission to do something. That and ask a favor" "Oh, and what would you need?" " I'd like to go back to dragon village and see what is left, and if there is nothing to pay y respects to my home." He said solemnly. " Of course, though I would like to send someone, maybe a ninja, with you to make sure you arrive safely to and from the village." " No sir, though it is nice to offer, I am afraid to due to my village did have powerful secrets that I'd like to keep private from all others." " Ahh of course. I understand completely" He said nodding. " But if I am to taker anyone, can I take blondie right here" He said poking Naruto in the head. " He is trustworthy I believe and I think it will be good for him. " He said with a grin as Naruto put on a indignant look. " Hey, how would you know what's good for me or not. You sound like an old man you jerk. Your just as old as me so stop acting all old and smart like." He said while crossing his arms. Jin just chuckled. " Whatever shorty" He chuckled once more before turning to the Hokage who was watching the display with mirth in his eyes." Well hokage-sama, would that be acceptable. I'll take Naruto with me to dragon village. But as for my other request, can you please let me have a shower. I am still coated in blood and sweat." Jin asked while sniffing his clothes. " I think my gi could use a washing too even though it has been mended." " Of course, you an Naruto follow me to the Hokage mansion and we'll get you all ready." He said and with that, the trio walked to the mansion so they could get themselves ready, or at least, two of them could get ready.

As Jin stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a comb on the counter and began running it through his hair. He got it all strait and it fell long to his shoulder blades, he spotted a piece of white cloth someone must have been using to wrap around kunai and ripped some of it to tie his hair back in a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades. He then secured the top of his gi with the belt that he tied it with, a dark crimson red belt over the pristine white of the gi. He then walked out into the living room where the hokage was talking with naruto.

" Now Naruto, behave while your out with jin-san. Don't do anything bad and respect him. He's going to be going through something all people have to deal with on a much larger scale. He has to go through mourning and the passing of his precious people. " The hokage said in a sagely voice.

" Hai old man. Ill keep it good for now" Naruto said, only hearing half of it, really wanting to get out into the world.

He chuckled lightly " alright my boy. Jin-san, are you ready? Whenever you are I'll teleport up to the main gate and you can take it from there."

" Hai hokage-sama. I'm ready and waiting for you to give the command" He said in a firm and sure voice. " Alright then lets go" He said and then using a quick sequence of seals, they teleported to the main gate. " These two are going out of the village open the gate! " The hokage yelled to the guard. Not soon after that command, the gates slowly opened, rumbling as the opened. " Well boys, have a good journey, I expect you back safely and a full report from you jin-san about the condition of the village." " Hai hokage sama" "sure old man" "Then goodbye for now. Keep safe" He said and with a salute from jin and a wave from naruto, they walked off and on the trail towards the village of jins past.

One night while on the journey

Jin and naruto were sitting around the fire he had made. HE was telling naruto stories of the village and what it was like.

" – and then the whole plate of sushi fell onto the elders head. Boy he was sure pissed, but we all shared a good laugh at him" Jin said holding in his snickers while naruto was full blown laughing his head off.

" Jeez- he said in a break of laughter- it sounds like your village was an awesome place" He said finally calming down.

" Yea, it was. But now we, or at least I, have to go back and bury what is left if there is anything." He said slightly crest fallen.

Naruto inwardly kicked himself for mentioning something like this. He knew what it was like to feel down about losing something. He did every year on his birthday. So quick thinking (amazing) he changed the subject.

"So why did you let me come with you on this trip. Why not some pro-jounin. I'm not even a genin yet and you chose me."

" Well, because I felt I could trust you. It doesn't matter to me about skill. But on whom I can trust to come with me and be a good traveling companion. Besides, I'd rather have a cool person to talk to rather than some still jounin." He said ending his statement with a lopsided grin.

" Sugio. You trust me over some stuffy jounin well fear not because I Uzumaki naruto, ninja number one, will protect you on this dangerous mission." He said striking a pose that cause jin to fall over laughing, laughing already at his little speech.

" Alright then ninja boy, we gotta turn in and get to sleep so we can keep traveling tomorrow." With that he doused the fire and went to get some rest

As they neared the village, The scenery kept getting more and more burned and jin was getting more scared as they walked until they finally crested a ridged and jin just slumped down in shock. There it was dragon village, nothing more than ruins now.

The dragon was gone, nothing left but its smoldering remains.

A/N All right I know you all are probably wondering if I died yet and the answer is no. I've had a bunch of crap going on and no one to help me so I've had to do this in my spare time. But any ways, I'm going to get the next chapter up as fast as I can after this and try to make it longer but ill do what I can. Plus I've got ideas for a new story I might try but that's it really. Peace to you all and keep reading. And give me a review please that would be nice.

Flame will be used to melt the snow off my driveway.


	4. The fall and rise of a dragon warrior

Chapter four: mourning and the rising of a dragon warrior and his fox brother

A/N: All right ya'll I'm trying to put this one up ASAP but I don't know how my schedule will let me. Just bear with me and we can get this done nicely. Now away we go

Disclaimer: don't own it, don't have it except my own personally added tidbits

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village was in ruin; buildings and gardens now just charred remains of what was. He looked out and saw what was the old village and then it went away from his minds eye and he saw what was left, and it was not a pretty site. He motioned for naruto to follow and they both began their trek into the burned out remains.

" Hey jin-neesan, where are we going?" Naruto asked as they went along. Being cautious of what to ask.

" We're going to the ryuukage home, my old house where I can find what's left of my old life and maybe some nice stone to make markers for my fallen ones" He said in a silent voice that was threatening to break down but he kept strong. They continued to walk as naruto looked around with an odd morbid fascination at the damage while jin just saw flashes of all the happy times he had their, sitting in the park, talking with shop owners. It overwhelmed him but he continued to stay strong for himself and his brothers.

The reached the burned out remains of the ryuukage manor which was in better shape than the rest of the village due to the building being made of stone. Then walked in and walked around the scorched building. Looking around at the damage and what was left. Jin finally let a few silent tears go and naruto stayed silent for his friend as they trudged up the stairs and what seemed to be the master bedroom. " Come on in naruto, this was ryu's room. I just wish I could have come in here just to get a scolding." He had said the last part lower than the rest but naruto still caught it. Naruto, usually being a cheerful and energetic person, was very somber and quiet. He didn't know what it was like to have family, but he did have a general feeling of loss. Watching Jin now walking around the room picking little odds and ends up and putting them in a backpack he found was only reinforcing that.

Jin soon finished picking up things, some photos, sets of throwing stars and kunai, and finally the one set of clothing that was still good the closet, the set of ryuukage robes. At this he just cried silently into them and quickly set them into the backpack, folding them cleanly up and still crying slightly. " C-come on naruto, we got some more rooms to hit." He said wit ha slight shake in his voice, but before he left he saw something that shook him and made naruto curious. On the bed were two black sets of cards, but they weren't just any cards they were shrunken cards, each one having a bear paw like insignia on them. He went over and picked them up and saw a note fly out of one of the decks. He picked it up hesitantly then began to read it.

_Dear Jin,_

_I know I said that you wouldn't get these until your birthday and you said that was unfair. But with you coming up to graduation of the ninja training of the village and of ginji and me, we decided to get you them early. These are just yours and yours alone with the symbol you always draw on them. They aren't just normal cards either. Like mine they're made of a special material that will not damage by sword or any element. They are excellent for blocking and fighting. Plus inside each one is specially made with seals that can return them to your holster our whatever you hold them in with a few seals and the right amount of charka. Train hard with these and I know you'll do fine with these. Good luck with these and with your training. We'll celebrate with ramen _

_Your loving brother _

_Ryu _

He sighed as he read this, wishing that he could have gotten this when he actually graduated and not now under these conditions. He bit back another wave of grief and held it together. Placing the cards on top of his pack. He then motioned for Naruto to follow and they both walked to the next room over. Jin paused before going in. " Ginji's room, another room I didn't want to enter like this." He muttered, being picked up by naruto and him only getting sadder for his new friend. Again he raided the room for everything and anything that was useful and worth keeping, a photo of him and ginji, a photo of ginji himself, and some other knickknacks. Again as he was about to leave, he spied something, it was a vest, a special one for it had a ying yang on it. He picked it up and a not was under it. He picked it up and read it.

_Hiya otouto _

_I know how much you like vests, and considering your going to be graduating from the ninja program, I thought this would be the perfect gift for you. Its not like your normal vests, this one has protection from the elements and from cutting because of the material. But a good slash might tear it, so be careful with it. I don't want a repeat performance of what happened in the training room. Your clothes looked like ribbons after that incident. This also doubles with the presents that Ryu gave you, as this also has gravity seals in it. You know what they look like, so now all you got to do is pump them with charka. Easy as making instant ramen… or not so easy if you count that one incident with Ryu. I told him not to as that much water but did he listen to me? Absolutely not! He just went right on and kept going and going until it got all over everything. Well I'm rambling, but anyways, enjoy the gift, lets celebrate with some ramen, ok? Have fun with it and make sure to show off to the girls. You should know how much they like you! Have fun with it _

_Your loving brother _

_Ginji _

Jin was crying now, out of the sheer dumbness ginji always had and because it was just so him to do this in a letter. He folded up the vest and the letter and went back into Ryus room to put it in his pack. " Alright, just got too check everything else then my room last.

They made short work of the other rooms cleaning out what was needed and what not. He even gave naruto a set of kunai and shrunken because he saw him eyeing them longingly. Which thusly led to Jin being glomped by said boy and thanking him repeatedly for them.

" It's nothing, its just what friends do" He replied when thanked.

" But still, no one has ever given me a gift besides jiji-san." He replied a little downtrodden.

" Hey chin up, you have me as a friend now and ill give ya a gift now. Besides, I don't have anyone anymore so you're the only one to give a gift to. " He replied trying to cheer him up.

Naruto nodded and they continued the house hunt. Finally they went to his room, with backpack in tow.

Jin cleaned out everything that wasn't damaged, trinkets, kunai, shrunken, photos, and clothing. He asked naruto to leave for a moment so he could change. When he did naruto was kind of shocked, for he looked completely different. He had on black cargo pants tucked into his Zori sandals which were also black, in place of a kunai pouch he had a card holster for the card shrurinken Ryu gave him, as well as a needle holster. On his belt was the standard issue shinobi pouch, which seemed fully equipped. His top set included a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that was under a black vest, the vest that ginji left for him. Finally with a white thigh length coat with a bear claw insignia on it did his clothing end.

Naruto let out a small whistle " Got to say onii-san you look sharp."

"Thanks naruto. Well, lets go. I got a feeling it will take us longer to get back now be…cause…" He didn't finish his sentence because he noticed a door out of the corner of his eye that was never there before. It originally was a giant painting of a village but no one would ever tell him where.

" Hey naruto come on, we got one new place to hit." He said as he opened the door slowly. He felt for a light switch and when he flipped it. He saw something he never knew existed.

(A/N I'm tempted to leave you here…but I won't)

Inside was a smaller room, but in it was a painting that stood out, one of the necklace he always wore, but kept it hidden. He pulled it out from under his shirt; it was a silver pendant and engraved in it in black was seven smaller circles, six with a marking for each element and the middle one of a ying yang. He stepped into the room hesitantly and walked up to what seemed to be an alter. He saw a small amount of scrolls and a note over them HE opened the letter to read its contents.

_Dear Son, _

_If you are reading this then we have passed on to the other side. We want you to know that before we tell you anymore that we love you very much and wish the world that we could be their with you right now. But you must know this, you are a rare breed my son; you are the scion of the Sorem family. WE are the guardians of the elements and the wielders of the element. Not like any kind of Ninjutsu, but the purest forms of the elements are yours to command. But we must tell you this; it is a hard task to wield them. But we must tell you why we are gone now I suppose. You see, we were the protectors of a small village called element village. WE protected the people and prospered there. But one clan head was jealous of our powers and wanted to use them to use them for conquest and gaining more power. We refused to use our powers in such a way and he threatened if we didn't we'd all be killed. WE refused time and time again until he made good on his threat. He rallied the entire village to our cause and in the middle of the night he struck we retaliated but the numbers overwhelmed us. I write this to you now in a safe house a little ways out from the village with your mother and you. But I know we will be found so I must tell you all of this. There are not many villagers left as we killed many. But we still are at risk. I leave you with seven scrolls each containing the knowledge of how to control the elements. Be safe my son and use these powers for good. You powers have been sealed and limited by your necklace, like all clansmen have, until their ready to wield more. I must draw this to a close as you are starting to cry again. Be safe my son and do not use your power for evil. Use them to protect those precious to you and never give up. Goodbye son _

_Your mother and father, _

_Motoko Oda &_

_Jubei Sorem _

He finished the letter with tears in his eyes but wiped them away. " I will respect your wishes, tou-san, kaa-san, I will protect my precious people and fight the good fight." He said putting the letter inside one of his vest pockets then putting the scrolls in his bag.

" You alright Jin" Naruto asked seeing his friend cry but sober up quick

"Yeah I'm fine, I just found a letter from my parents and I now know what to fight for and what not" He said making a small joke but was still serious at the same time. He was about to turn and leave when he noticed three weapon leaning against the wall in a corner of the room. He was shocked to see them and rushed to pick them up.

" What are they?" Naruto asked curiously

" They're Ryu and Ginji's weapons. The swords" Holding them out for him to see "Are Ryu's and this staff is Ginji's" He said, again holding the weapon out for naruto to see. " They must have left them here for me" He said while examining them and then attaching them to his personage. The swords overlapping on his back making an 'X' and the staff in the middle of them. " I will do them proud with these weapons…hey what's that" He said noticing two scrolls on the ground. He opened each one before sliding them into his bag. He then led naruto to a bug room in the heart of the mansion and pumped charka ino a pedestal.

" Why did you do that Jin?" Naruto asked again, curiosity filling his voice.

" It was made incase of something like this" Not needing to say the destruction of the village" Happened, and shields the village from everyone except those native to the village; Anyone else will just see an open plain" Naruto just 'oh-ed' as they walked out of the room and then the mansion.

" Well naruto... let's go, Konoha village is waiting" He said as they trekked out of the village

" Yea!" Naruto yelled happily as they walked. Jin just ruffled his hair then slung an arm around him. As they walked towards Konoha. For a new life and new destiny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its done, hope you enjoy. I seriously wanted to leave it but I thought you all wouldn't like that. Plus I always feel I'm falling short on my length so I went the extra inch. POLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Flames will be used to make my ramen and cut energy costs.

Just as a reminder, I still need a beta and possibly a cohort to help write a little of this. Plus I'm open to ideas to steer the story. So give me shout about that

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ITS ALL I ASK!

See ya next time!


	5. Never trust a dope with the map

A/N: Well, it's been a long time since I last updated. I've had lots to do and not enough time to finish it all in one hit. I passed my school year with flying colors so I'm happy, especially my college classes. So now I can take a break and focus on pleasing the masses that are those few readers of mine. So thank you for your patients for my update. I hope its up to your liking level.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except the OC's and some of the attacks I make up. Past that it's not mine. If it were I would be making money of this. But I'm not making any.

Speech set-up

" Blah blah" speech

" _Blah blah_" thought

" **kanton**" demon speak

* * *

Chapter five: How we got lost or Never trust a dope with the map. 

" Ok, we're lost." Jin said to Naruto as they passed same tree again.

" No way, I've followed this map to a 'T'" He replied with a huff.

" Then… Wait a minute, your holding the map upside down" Jin said flipping the map right side up.

He mumbled to himself for a few minutes. Pointing at seemingly random points and ticking off fingers. All the while naruto stood and watched. Itching his forehead, which was covered in a red headband. While on the road, Jin convinced naruto to change his style of clothing with a promise of a technique from his list of abilities. He got naruto into black pants like his own with burnt orange piping down the legs, his usual kunai and shuriken holsters on his leg. A new belt given to him by Jin to hold up his pants and his ninja pouch clipped onto it. A Forest green long sleeve shirt with the same white emblem as Jake at naruto begging / _I want to be like you onii-san. Were family…right?_ / Along with a black vest and white coat with orange piping down the arms to top it all off from his new look. All in all, he looked like an almost mini-version of Jin, except for the hair eye color, and headband. Jin was wearing his Ryuu no Sato headband, while naruto just wore a strip of red cloth. Naruto was thinking about his style change when Jin let out " Ah-ha!"

" Well, if I'm right and my measurements were correct, then we're in…water country…aw shit that's not good. Even worse to add insult to injury, were right near kiri no Sato."

" So what Jin nii-san? We can just go there for the night, rest, and go home to Konoha no problem, ne?" Naruto asked him

" The problem is naruto, leaf and mist aren't on the best of terms, so we must hide our identities, or at least yours, as best as possible. But considering you changed your look and don't look anything like a Konoha nin, we should be fine. Also, hide your shinobi tools, we cant let them know we are shinobi otherwise we might rise suspicion." He replied to him folding up the map and slipping it into his coat pocket.

" Come on, lets get to the village quick so we can get a room at an inn and rest up for tomorrows journey. " He said and motioned for Naruto to follow.

They journeyed through the forest and to the eventual path, which they followed along to kirigakarue no sato. They walked in relative quiet, naruto keeping pace with Jin as they traveled in silence bar the odd woodland noise from critters and the like. The silence was not awkward and actually rather nice as they walked. From time to time Jin would look at the map to make sure they were on the right path and Naruto fixing the odd wrinkle in the new clothing Jin had given him. He wanted to keep them as clean as possible due to them being one of the few presents ever given to him.

Within an hour or two at the clip they were keeping, they reached the village as the sun was beginning to torch the sky with its vivid oranges, golds, and reds burning the sky and horizon with color. As they reached the gate, Jin made up a quick excuse to get inside the village without raising suspicion, after all, with one Konoha nin-hopefull and a former Ryuu no sato villager coming in just for the night, things seemed kind of odd.

"Halt who goes there, one of the kiri guard nins said as they approached the gate

" Just two young men traveling around after the early death of our father. You see we were traveling in a caravan and bandits raided it. Luckily me and my brother were on foot that day and managed to escape with what we had on our backs and what little extra in our packs. We have been traveling for a day and we just need a place to rest before we set out again," He said, trying his best to make up a believable story in the fly.

The guards looked to each other and seemed to be conversing in silent, he began sweating bullets at the thought of them getting caught and being questioned, and that would be a sticky situation.

"All right, go through, there is a hotel three blocks down the road." The guard who had not said anything prior said to them and let them through into the village.

Jin motioned for naruto to follow, he was glad Naruto hadn't said anything to muck things up for them. From what he had seen before, naruto was rather loud and boisterous person to deal with.

Once they were out of range he let out a sigh of relief that things went off without a hitch.

"Come on Naruto, lets go and get a hotel room for the night, maybe we can get some food afterwards" Jin said as they walked along the silent roads of mist village.

" Ne, Jin-niisan, can we get some ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully

He just chucked at naruto look in his eyes that screamed 'ramen'

"Sure thing, but first lets find that hotel the guard was talking about." He said to naruto, who was hopping from one foot to the other all while walking…Jin thought that it looked quite odd. But then again, living a semi-sheltered life in a village can do that to a person.

When they were about to walk into the hotel that the guard told them about, Jin noticed something. He saw a young child, or what he perceived to be a young person, sitting in an alleyway in rags. He did a double take just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

" Naruto, wait outside for a minute… I'm going to go check something…" he said offhanded as he walked across the street and over to the kid.

" Nii-san?" Naruto said…confused at what he saw, but actually did as told, considering it might have been something important to them actually finding a room or them being suspected of anything. So he stood and watched as Jin disappeared into an alleyway.

------------------------------

Jin walked over, the young persons head was down on its knees, it seemed it had some cuts and was very malnourished if the rags hanging of its body were any indication.

" Oi! You ok there?" He asked in a soft voice, going down on one knee as not to frighten them.

The person looked up, frightened, but once it saw Jin was not going to do it any ill will, it spoke in a raspy voice that seemed like it hadn't been used in a very long time.

" Are you going to hurt me too?" It asked as tears formed in its eyes.

Jin looked stunned at this, had this person been beaten, more so, had it been beaten enough so that it would ask if was going to be beaten. Jin felt already for this person because it seemed to be an orphan, but he would have to confirm this first, and then get the child, which he figured was a girl due to its voice, even though it was in bad condition.

" No, of course not… where are your parents young lady?" He asked in his best caring voice.

" They're dead…. I'm all alone." She said, tears beginning to fall as she said this.

" My parents are gone too… they died when I was really little" He said, trying to have a conversation, maybe build some trust.

" I'm sorry," The girls said in a soft voice

" It's ok… I know they are watching over me, with kami-sama. I bet your parents are as well, watching even though you don't know it," He said softly. With this comment the girl smiled lightly, Jin absently thought that she had a pretty smile even though she was sickly looking.

" That's good…I'm not alone anymore" she said softy.

Jin frowned slightly at this but then had a spark of an idea… he had all but taken in naruto…so why could he do the same thing with her. Or at least get her to Konoha where she might have a new start. The hokage seemed to be a reasonable man and he could sponsor her for a while with the money from the village.

" Hey…you said you are alone right…well how you like to come with me?" He asked her still using his soft voice.

She looked shocked at his offer…then actually began to cry before lunging to hug him, All he while saying yes. Jin smiled lightly then gently hugged her back. When she let go eventually she stood shakily, but that stopped as Jin swooped down to pick her up and put her on the ground. He nodded to her and smiled before beginning to walk out of the alley, she fell in step behind him and to the right. Jin walked back to the hotel entrance with the girl in tow. He spotted naruto sitting at the front on his backpack and motioned for him to come over.

" Ne, aniki, who's that?" Naruto asked as he came up and spotted the girl, who darted behind Jin.

" Honestly I'm to sure myself. But she is just like us, alone in the world, so I asked if she would come with us, so we have a new traveling partner. Why don't you introduce yourself to us" Jin said and stepped out of the way so that she was visible to naruto.

" Hello, I'm Haku." She said shyly.

" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Haku, isn't it naruto" Jin said and naruto nodded.

" Come on Haku, before we can safely get a hotel room. I believe some new clothing for you and dinner would be appropriate. But before that, w should introduce ourselves, my name is Jin Sorem and this is Naruto Uzumaki." Jin said looking at Haku's rags then pointing to who was who as he did his introduction to her. Jin motioned for the two to follow him as he made his way down the street to find a clothing store. As naruto began talking, or rather rambling to Haku, he did pick up a few pieces of information from her as well as naruto. It seemed that naruto was younger than Haku, even though she was slightly shorter than him. She was 14 years old, and had been born outside of this village. While naruto was 11, and was born and raised in Konoha.

Soon Jin spotted a clothing store and ushered the two inside, and asked an assistant to please get a small wardrobe for the young lady, and ushered haku to her. After thirty minutes of haku being measured and fitted. She soon had three outfits for herself. One was a light pink kimono with a canary yellow sash. Another was some traveling clothing, loose navy blue pants and a yellow top. The last was of the same variety but with a pick long sleeved shirt and slightly shorter blue pants. She also received two pairs of sandals. One was a pair of Zori sandals, while the other was some simple straw sandal. She put on the outfit with the pink shirt and straw sandals as they left, after Haku pleading with Jin not to pay, but considering she had no money he did it anyways. Say that if she wanted she could pay him back one day. She nodded then said, " I will Jin-sama".

With that, and Jin's mild surprise at his title. Little did he know that this statement would lead him to some interesting times in the future. But for now that would have to be put aside. For now the newly formed trio was walking along the streets, trying to find Naruto his much sought after ramen. Jin was in the middle with an arm around each of them. Naruto on his left, tucked onto him so he would fly away at 100 mph looking for ramen. Haku was on his right looking slightly scared and clinging to him and the hand on her shoulder.

" Hey Haku, why you clinging to aniki like that?" Naruto asked Haku as they walked down the street.

" I'm afraid, and Jin-sama gives me strength" she said in a meek voice.

" Now now naruto, don't pester the girl, let her tell you things when she is ready." Jin said patting Haku on the shoulder as they walked.

She looked up and smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. Then Naruto let out a yell of ' ramen ahoy' and charged off to the stand to get some of his delicious noodles. Jin chuckled and led Haku to the stand where a new beginning would start for the three of them. For Haku, it was the beginning of a new chance at happiness. Jin, a sister he never had or possibly something else. For Naruto, ramen and a family to support him.

Jin smiled as he watched the two eat, Haku slowly and surprisingly daintily, Naruto with extreme gusto. He sipped his water and thought that even though he had just come from a great tragedy, his life was beginning to look up.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'm sorry it's taken so long but my muses left me for a while. I'm going to try and get back on track with this. I've also got another story on the back burner but for now I'm just going to try and write this one some more. But please do leave me a review it's very nice to read them. I appreciate critiques but please no flames. They just hurt people and never help them. 


End file.
